


Entirely Wrapped in Clingfilm

by NihilismBot



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Clingfilm, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, not at all explicit but still wierdly uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Wrote this on a dare.
Relationships: Metal Face/Xord
Kudos: 2





	Entirely Wrapped in Clingfilm

It began innocently enough.

Xord and Metal Face were flying along the Bionis hoping to find Shulk and the Shulkettes so they could kick sand in their faces and maybe pants Dunban. But then they found something else. Or, rather, they found something _ **s**_ else. 

“Wot's all this mess?” asked Xord as he poked some of the suspicious items with the business end of his hammer. As he did so, the objects on the top of the pile rolled down to the ground.

Metal Face tried to pick up one of the items, but it sliced easily in his sharp claws. Well, it slices easily, but certainly not cleanly as think strips of whatever the material was clung stubbornly to his fingers. With vicious shakes of his hand, Metal Face tried to remove the offending strands, but still they stuck. “Some kind of Hom's made trap?” he sneared.

Xord now picked up one of the tubes, his blunt digits having a far easier time of manipulating the material. He noted how it seemed to be one continuous thin sheet of a transparent sort of plastic. It clung effortlessly to itself and to his fingers.

Distantly, as though having a vision of another person's memory, the name of the item came to him. “It's clingfilm,” Xord said.

“Eh? What's a pile of clingfilm doing here?” Metal Face was still struggling to remove the last shreds from his claws. 

Carefully, trying to avoid any tearing, Xord stretched some out in front of his face and admired the play of light on its surface. Small rainbows reflecting back at him through the curious film. It almost brought a smile to his face.

A smile which was quickly interrupted by something slashing through the material, nearly cutting Xord in the process.

“Me'al Face!” Xord screamed, “Are ya off yer rocker?” 

“Come on!” Metal Face snapped. “We don't have time to admire scenery or the weird piles of clingfilm!”

At this, Xord glared. Just once, he wanted Metal Face to keep still. He was always hurrying them along. Even when he was standing still, his digits still twitched.

An idea...

“'Ey, Me'al Face!” Xord called.

“What is it?” Metal Face was already half transformed into a jet.

Xord said nothing at first, using the silence to taunt the impatient mechon. He languidly looked over the giant pile of clingfilm and before again looking to his companion. “I bet we 'ave enough clingfilm 'ere to completely wrap ya up.”

Metal Face scoffed. “What? Wrap me up? With that junk?”

Casually rolling the delicate item between his fingers, Xord shrugged. “There's plen'y of it. An' s'more durable than ya'd think.”

There wasn't an immediate response, Metal Face took a second to pointedly glare at Xord before he picked up a handful of tubes and effortlessly sliced them in his hand.

(It was only mildly concerning that the pile didn't seem to have dented from this assault.)

“Well, if yer worried ya might be wrong, I won't force ya...” Xord trailed off.

Metal Face petulantly slammed his foot down. “Wrong? You think  **I** might be wrong about whether or not some useless Homs garbage could be an effective trap for me?” He stomped over to Xord and puffed up as much as he could (which wasn't much, his spine was in a permanent slouch). “Alright then Xord! Go ahead! Try and wrap me up with this trash you're so fond of!”

He couldn't smile in the traditional sense, but it was still apparent that Xord was beaming. “Right away, sir!”

Xord began wrapping from Metal Face's feet. Each roll seemed to barely make a full loop around the mechon's large frame. But that didn't deter him, they had plenty after all. Still, he had to work carefully. Metal Face was full of sharp angles and jagged corners. Xord wasn't exactly smooth himself, but his own points were nothing compared to the porcupine plating of Metal Face.

He wrapped loosely at first, building up a more gentle surface for future film to properly cling to. But soon enough, Metal Face's pedes were wrapped up tightly.

Metal Face still shifted as he stood. He could no longer sway from side to side as was his preference, but his claws still fluttered. The movement was normally something Xord didn't mind, but now he found it the most irritating thing on the Bionis. Perhaps he should have bound the offending digits first.

Xord calmed himself. No. Patience. He wasn't Metal Face. He could work slowly and carefully and wait for his reward. Why, already Xord had managed to wrap up Metal's legs.

The task became trickier as Xord moved up Metal Face's body. The rolls of clingfilm wouldn't even last the full circumference of the large mechon's frame. But this was nothing Xord wasn't prepared for. He carefully looped the tail of the old roll with the head of the new one and kept going.

Slowly, so agonizingly slowly, Xord have the first layer of clingfilm completed around Metal Face. The scrap layer, the one meant to cushion the real bonding material. But that layer was easier. Without having to worry for tears, Xord could work much faster.

Finally, Xord had those twitching digits of Metal Face's bound to his sides with the clingfilm. He could have breathed a sigh of relief at the wondrous stillness before him.

Try as he might, Metal face was unable to move. He struggled with all his might, but could not break through from his silvery cocoon. “What the hell?” he snarled.

Xord stood back and admired his work. From foot to neck, Metal Face was now entirely wrapped up in clingfilm. The smooth material reflected rainbows, beautiful streaks of iridescence, back at Xord.

This was easily the best Metal Face had ever looked.

“You made your point!” A harsh yell snapped Xord from his momentary bliss. “Now get me out of this crap!”

Perhaps it was a mistake to have left his face uncovered.


End file.
